


Aloha

by rpfwriters



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, DC Extended Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers trope, Gen, Heavy Angst, Language, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Tropes, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rpfwriters/pseuds/rpfwriters
Summary: You've been friends with Jason since you were children, all the while, keeping your crush on him a secret.





	1. Aloha

**Author's Note:**

> Little one = liʻiliʻi  
> He mea kupaianaha = that was amazing  
> Keiki = child  
> Hele aku = go on

You were standing there, cell phone in hand, suitcase by your side, waiting, wondering where your friend was. He said he’d ‘be there in 10 minutes.’ That was 20 minutes ago. It was difficult not to feel the sting of disappointment, though you had no right to feel as such.

A huge sigh heaved its way out of you as you tucked the phone away. It had been almost five years since you scored your dream job; high-paying, almost five thousand miles away, in New York, about as far away from Hawaii as one could get. Not only had you left your friends and family behind, you left Jason, as well. The two of you grew up together, next door neighbors. Your mothers were best friends, so it came as no surprise to anyone that the two of you were thick as thieves. You were happy to be his friend; hanging out everyday, swimming and surfing, cutting class, ditching detention, but then your feelings started to betray you, and in the course of a summer, you had fallen in love with him. You had to get out before it was too late, before he found someone else to spend all his time with, before he found The One.

“Short stuff,” someone bellowed from across the small airport. It was Jason, and he was barrelling toward you like a bull. Before you knew what was happening, he had his arms around you, his face was in your neck, and he was spinning you in circles.

“Aloha, Jay,” you giggled, arms wrapped tight around him so you didn’t fly away. It might have been five years since you last saw him, and he was this famous actor, but my God, he still smelled the same, like sunshine and the ocean. It was familiar and soothing. He smelled like home.

Jason set you on your feet and looked down at you. He was wearing his patented dopey smile, the very one that made your heart stutter and your stomach flop. “Aloha, liʻiliʻi. Sorry I’m late.”

You waved away his apology. “It’s alright,” you lied. You moved to grab your suitcase, but he beat you to it.

“Come on,” he urged, shooting you a wink as he grabbed your hand. “Ma’s cooking up your favorite.”

* * *

With a hand on your stomach, you gave a low groan of appreciation. “He mea kupaianaha, ma.”

Coni gave you a bright smile from the other side of the room where she had started to clean up. “You’ve been gone too long, keiki.”

“I know, I know,” you sighed heavily.

Jason grabbed your plate, piled it on top of his, and deposited them in the sink. “Go easy on her, mom.” He dropped a kiss to the top of his mother’s head before reaching into the cabinet and pulling out a large bottle of whiskey.

Coni chuckled and shook her head. “Hele aku,” she ordered.

Standing, you waved your hand. “I’m helping you clean up.”

“Either you two go outside, or so help me.” Coni was joking, using the tone she had when the two of you were kids, running around the house, driving her absolutely crazy.

Jason grabbed your hand and yanked you out the back door, laughing richly, his long hair whipping in the breeze behind him. The two of you didn’t stop running until your feet were in the water and your ass was in the sand. Not that you had to go very far; the ocean was literally across the street from the Momoa household.

Passing the bottle back and forth, the two of you got lost in getting reacquainted; turned out five years was too long to go without talking. While you had been pursuing your dream, he had continued going after his; acting. To be honest, you hadn’t followed his career after leaving. Not that you didn’t want to, but you couldn’t. Being in love with Jason Momoa was one thing, but  torturing yourself by watching him live his dream and have a blast while doing it - including dating women that weren’t you - was not at the top of your priorities.

Hours passed and, despite having eaten dinner, your brain went fuzzy and your speech started to slur. The last thing you remembered was running into the ocean and having a water fight with Jason.

* * *

Slowly, one muscle at a time started to twitch, pulling you from the deep recesses of your brain where you had stored the countless dreams and fantasies of what it would be like if Jason was wildly in love with you. First one eye opened, then the other, finding the already-risen sun shining through the tree just outside the window. Shadows danced across your vision, pulling at your attention, demanding to be watched. You weren’t sure how long you laid there, getting lost in the way the leaves moved in the breeze, the different colors the sun’s rays turned, but when the bed shifted and someone moaned low in their throat, there was no hiding your surprise.

Looking over your shoulder, you found Jason, hair covering most of his face, his mouth slightly open, his breathing deep and steady. You shifted carefully until you were facing him, barely an inch between you - thanks to the arm he threw over your hip, and slowly pulled the chocolate and caramel strands from his face.

Everything was the same as the last time you saw him, in your rearview mirror, watching as you drove away. Sure, he was a few years older and it had started to show; wrinkles around his eyes and mouth, no doubt from laughing too hard and smoking too much. Although, the scars were new. Your nail was skimming over the one along his cheekbone when he sighed gently.

“Bar fight,” he gruffed, eyes fluttering open.

“Should’a known,” you said.

He chuckled deep in his throat, and it sent a wave of goosebumps down your spine. “Wasn’t like that. This guy couldn’t take no for an answer.”

“I bet she was grateful,” you sighed, silently resenting a woman you had never met.

His green eyes hadn’t come into focus yet, so you were pretty sure he couldn’t see as you rolled yours. The last thing you wanted to hear was just how grateful she was, this damsel in distress. You moved to turn away, to get out of bed, out of  _his_ bed, but his calloused fingers grazed your side. Your entire body tensed and you slapped your hand against his.

“No. Tickling,” you demanded through clenched teeth. “Please don’t.”

Jason pushed up from his pillow and smirked. “What are you going to do about it?”

“Jay,” you warned, nails now scraping his skin. “I mean it.”

“Y/N/N,” he mocked, scarred eyebrow arched, shoulders bowed, a predatory gleam in his eyes.

The breath caught in your throat and for a split-second, it felt as if he were going to kiss you. That thick, tangible moment snapped as he scrunched his nose and started tickling you. God, you wanted to kill him, but you were powerless, at the mercy of his thick fingers as they hit each spot that made you want to scream in hysteria.

You were on your back, barely able to breathe, legs scrambling, searching for leverage to try and slide out from under the behemoth that Jason had become, but he was larger than you, much larger, and he was using every pound of himself to hold you down. With one of his hands wrapped around your wrists, he pinned them above your head. His hips were flush with yours, nestled between your thighs, knees pushed into the mattress as you continued to writhe, desperate to get away. Jason was laughing, thoroughly enjoying the torture he was administering.

And then, in the span of .000001 seconds, everything changed.

When you had arched your back, Jason’s hand slipped under thin cotton tank you were wearing and landed heavily on your breast. He didn’t pull back or apologize profusely as you thought he might. Rather, he remained still, chest heaving as the laughter faded, pupils dilating, the obsidian consuming the amber amidst the green.

You pulled in a shuddering breath, relishing in how the callouses scraped your skin, dotting your skin with goosebumps, the way his fingers flexed, how his palm moved against your pebbled nipple. Your entire body was thrumming, reacting to how  _he_  was reacting. His cock was half-hard and heavy, and it felt as if you might explode as it swelled, pulsing hypnotically. Needing to know if this was all a dream, if you weren’t in fact lying beneath the man you loved, you rocked your hips.

“Baby girl,” Jason moaned, his eyes rolling back in his head, his fingers digging into your soft flesh, forehead skimming yours.

Hooking your leg on his hip, you rolled your body against his. Heat blossomed deep in your gut at the way his cock twitched lazily against you. No, you definitely weren’t dreaming.

“Jay,” you rasped, desire thick on your tongue. You weren’t exactly sure what you were planning on saying, but it died in your throat the second he kissed you.

Jason’s kisses were sweet at first, seemingly shy as the two of you mapped out the other’s lips and tongue, figuring out the dynamics, but they quickly grew greedy and rough. He slanted his mouth over yours and growled as he pushed you into the mattress with his hips. He shoved his hand into the front of your panties and slid his fingers between your slick folds, brushing over your sensitive clit. Your hips just about shot off the bed as one long digit pushed into you, then another.

With his lips by your ear, brushing against the lobe, he praised your body, moaning, “You’re so tight, so wet.”

You couldn’t say anything, not when his fingers were dragging in and out, curling in just the right spot, scissoring, stretching you out. He kept at it, fucking you with his fingers, circling your clit with his thumb, the nail scraping over it. He was playing your body like an instrument, as if he had been playing it all these years, becoming an expert in making you unravel.

“Need you, Jay,” you panted. You were right there, teetering on the edge, ready to catapult yourself over it and fall apart at the seams. “Need you to fuck me.”

“I will, baby,” he promised, his voice shattered. “Cum for me first.” His teeth scraped your skin before he bit down and sucked, pulling blood to the surface.

Obeying his command, your entire world started to shift, cracking apart, disappearing into nothingness. He worked you through it, the spine-tingling-feel-it-from-your-head-to-your-toes orgasm. And just when you thought the end was near, that the strobe light behind your eyes had started to fade, Jason’s mouth was on your neck and breasts, nipping, biting, sucking, his giant hands pushing the shirt over your head.

You threw the shirt to the floor while Jason tugged off your panties, closed his eyes, and ran his nose along the apex of your thigh, breathing you in as he went. Dark eyes flicked up and drilled into yours. Wearing a smirk, he shimmied out of his boxer briefs, standing tall and proud. You swallowed audibly at the sight of his cock; long and thick, curving up to smear pre-cum on his belly as it bobbed, a thick vein on the underside pulsing heavily.

“Aloha,” you murmured.

With a playful growl, he was back on the bed, nestled between your thighs, the head of his cock slipping between your folds rhythmically, dipping just inside of you with every roll of his hips, just enough to drive you crazy. As if he could sense that you were about to break, that you had every intention of begging, he eased into you. You pushed your head into the pillow, letting out a long and low moan as he stretched you almost to the breaking point, adding that sting of pain you never knew you needed.

“Fuck, baby girl,” Jason grunted, his forehead on your chin, eyes fixed on your body as it greedily accepted his substantial size.

When he bottomed out, it was like a punch to the gut, driving the air from your lungs. Never had anyone filled you so completely you would later swear you could feel it rubbing against every inch of you. With your hands in his hair, you lifted his head and looked at him, sucking in a ragged breath at the dark gleam in his eyes.

You spasmed around him and rocked your hips as you purred, “You gonna fuck me like you promised?”

He chuckled low in his throat. “Just you wait, liʻiliʻi.”

Have you mentioned how much you loved it when he called you that? Fuck.

Jason dipped his head and caught your lips in his as he rocked his body, slow at first, almost agonizingly so. It was annoyingly necessary since you were  _almost_  too tight for him, but when you adjusted, damn, did it feel fucking amazing.

The muscles in your hips relaxed, opening yourself wider, and Jason couldn’t hold back any longer. He slipped a hand under your back and hooked it onto your shoulder, pulling you into him with each tight and controlled snap of his hips, filling the room with gasps and grunts, the wet, sucking sounds of sex echoed by the slap of his balls on your ass.

Jason was using his knees for leverage, fucking you into the mattress with everything he had. His fingers were marking you, leaving deep red imprints and half-moons from his nails. But none of it hurt, all it did was add to the raging inferno of your blinding orgasm.

To keep from screaming, you bit his shoulder as you came, your fluttering walls clamping down on him like a vice. He hissed in your ear as you raked your nails down his back before they dug into his ass, pulling him harder, driving him deeper. His hips lost all rhythm and control as he pulsed, cumming so hard it made you cum again, this one slightly more painful than the last. You were overstimulated, every nerve felt raw, like a livewire.

Rather than crush you, Jason rolled to the side and landed on his back. The two of you lay there, gasping for air, hearts pounding, chests heaving, for several long minutes. As soon as you could breathe properly, the realization of what had just happened hit you square in the chest, and every negative, self-doubt-fueled thought exploded inside your head.

“I uh… should probably go,” you stammered as you sat up, reaching for your discarded shirt with shaking hands.

Jason’s hand was on your back, nails scraping along your spine. “Why would you do that, liʻiliʻi?”

You swallowed at the knot in your throat, hoping you could keep your emotions under control until you could slink away and disappear. “Why wouldn’t I? This was great, Jay, but…” you stood and pulled on the clothes you had been wearing.

“But, what?” he implored, confusion heavy on his face. When you didn’t answer, he sat on the edge of the bed and rested his hands on your hips. “Talk to me, liʻiliʻi.”

Oh, how you wanted to, but he was no longer Jay-bird, your best friend since infancy. This was Jason Momoa, Hollywood bachelor and sex symbol. There were women across the world that were better suited for him, for the life he lived. They could that could give him what he needed, what he deserved; not you.

Forcing a smile, you stepped out of his grasp, and pulled on the jeans you had worn yesterday. Walking away from the man you loved once was heartbreaking. Doing it twice might end up killing you.

“Aloha, Jason,” you rasped, bidding him goodbye.

You ripped open the door and launched yourself down the hall and stairs. Thankfully, Coni hadn’t done anything with your suitcase, it was still by the front door. You grabbed it and fled from the house, doing your damndest to push out the shouts of Jason protesting from his bedroom window.


	2. Loaʻa a Loaʻa [Lost and Found]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little one = liʻiliʻi  
> My love = koʻu aloha

As soon as your plane landed in New York, your phone lit up with notification after notification; dozens of missed phone calls, just as many voice mails, and so many text messages you lost count. Of course, most of them were from Jason, begging you to ‘ _call me back, liʻiliʻi._ ’

You were standing there, cell phone in hand, suitcase by your side, waiting, wondering if what you did was the right thing. So when the phone buzzed in your hand, you almost dropped it. You grabbed it on instinct, inadvertently answering it. You could hear your mother’s voice before the phone touched your ear.

“Ma, slow down,” you murmured, raking a hand over your face before you grabbed your suitcase.

But she didn’t slow down. She was going a hundred miles a minute, her heavily-Hawaiian-accented words were blurring together, making even the most basic of words damn near unintelligible. A few words jumped out at you; Coni called, something about Jason, running away…

Having reached the end of her tirade, she was breathing heavily when she asked, “What have you done, koʻu aloha?”

“I don’t know, mama,” you answered, a sob catching in your throat just as you waved down a cab.

* * *

How long would it take for Jason to stop trying to reach out, to stop begging? Not as long as one might think. Two months. It took two long and agonizing months of unanswered phone calls and text messages. The first day your phone didn’t buzz was both a relief and torment. Your stomach churned with the cold discomfort of heartache and unrest.

Was that what an entire lifetime of friendship meant to him, two months?

Even though the flames of anger burned into your chest, you had no right to be angry at him, not when you were the one that left. Twice.

But you couldn’t dwell on the past, on the would’ve, could’ve, should’ve’s; you had to hold your head up high and move on. On the business end of things, there were big changes coming your way, changes that would drastically alter your life.

* * *

Two months after your life-changing promotion at work, you had been asked to give a speech at a conference, a speech that, if you nailed, could earn you one of the offices you and some friends coveted. It would also mean longer hours and more pay, but hey, it was a job you loved, right?

It wasn’t just one speech you had been expected to give, it was three speeches a day, for a five day long event. It was the last night of the conference and you were understandably exhausted. You were also hungry, but rather than order room service, you decided to try the in-hotel restaurant. Of course, a shower and a change of clothes was more important.

Twenty minutes later, you were seated and looking over a menu. Thirty minutes after that, a familiar voice pulled your attention free from your phone. It was Jason, and the sight of him made you tingle with every feeling under the sun.

“We need to talk,” Jason murmured, not wanting to draw any unwanted attention your way.

Without a word, you stood, dropped some cash to cover your bill twice over, and, with Jason following close behind, walked out of the restaurant. The silence stretched thick between the pair of you in the elevator and down the hall to your room. By the time the door closed behind him - quickly followed by the lock - you couldn’t keep the bile in the back of your throat anymore.

You rushed into the bathroom, threw the lock, and fell to your knees. Your hands in your hair as you heaved into the toilet. Seeing Jason was the last thing you had on your agenda for this evening. But there he was, looking as good as ever, waiting on the other side of the bathroom door, pacing back and forth, his heavy steps echoing your pounding heart.

With your stomach emptied, you stood on shaking legs and flushed the toilet. You washed your face, brushed your teeth, and pulled your hair into a high knot before opening the door. Jason was standing at the window, his arms crossed, long hair  _swishing_  across his shoulder blades as he shook his head from side to side.

“I should hate you,” Jason stated, his voice calm and even.

“You should,” you quickly agreed. “I fully expect you to hate me.”

He chuckled low in his throat and it made your stomach flip painfully. “I suppose it would be too much for me to ask for an explanation.”

Ah, fuck. There it was. The whole reason you were in this mess to begin with. You had practiced telling him how he made you feel every day since you were a teenager, but those words died in your throat. You couldn’t do it, tell him that you loved him, that you were in love with him, and you understood completely that he didn’t love you back, that you didn’t expect him to return your feelings. How could he? He was this perfect specimen of a human being and you were just… nothing special, nothing important… you.

“I don’t know what you want me to say,” you lied, throat thick, heart hammering.

Jason scraped a hand over his face as he groaned loudly. “You’re a shitty liar, Y/N.” No matter how much you had practiced, perfecting whatever lie you were about to spin, he had always been able to catch you.

“Please, Jay,” you whimpered. “I… I can’t do this.”

“I don’t care,” he snarled, hands balled into fists at his sides. “I deserve an explanation.”

With tears blurring your vision, you blew out a shuddering breath. Looking down, you noticed a spot of vomit on your shirt, so without another thought, you ripped it off, and tossed it into the bathroom. You couldn’t do this. Not tonight. Not tomorrow, or the next day… not ever. Your thoughts were spinning, not coming together in any semblance of order. You spun around and yanked a shirt out of the dresser, fully intending to wrench it over your head. He needed to leave so you could move on with your life, with everything that you had been working so hard for, with everything that was going to happen in the next six months.

Your eyes locked with his right as he spun around.

“A.. are you… pre.. pregnant?” he choked, eyes wide, shock making his legs wobble.

Double fuck.


	3. ʻO kaʻu keiki [My Baby]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little one = liʻiliʻi

“A… are you… pre.. pregnant?” he choked, eyes wide, shock making his legs wobble.

Despite being freshly emptied, your stomach rolled. You stared down at your swollen belly and cursed under your breath before yanking on the shirt in your now shaking hands. You wanted to tell him, admit the truth that you had been hiding since you found out eight weeks after the doomed trip home.

You had been ready to raise this child on your own, keeping the identity of its father a secret, even from the ones closest to you; you didn’t know if you could handle telling Jason the truth, not when you had no idea how he would react. Would he claim not to be the father, disown the child before it’s even born? Jason had never been cruel, but this was uncharted territory. You had absolutely no idea how to proceed.

“I need you to leave,” was what you said instead.

One of Jason’s hands flew through his hair. “Goddamn it, liʻiliʻi,” he ground out, his eyes screwed shut. He looked like he might just storm past and out the door, out of your life, probably for good this time. Not that you didn’t deserve it. You’d done nothing but fuck up his life from the moment you didn’t object to his hand on your breast. But you couldn’t let that happen. You couldn’t keep lying to him.

“Yes,” you murmured, a sob catching in your throat. “Yes, I’m pregnant.”

Jason took a step back as the weight of your words hit him square in the chest. He nodded slowly, and by the time he gave voice to his next question, his chin was quaking. “Is… is it… am I the father?”

You couldn’t lie to him now, not since you’ve already admitted to being pregnant. “You are,” you said, voice thick and tremulous. You were still fearful that he might storm out of the room, and out of your life, out of your baby’s life.

He crossed the room in two quick strides, dropped to his knees, and, with his large hands on both sides of your belly, he kissed it sweetly. The dam that had been holding the tears at bay shattered when you looked down. Jason’s eyes were closed and he was murmuring against your belly as you carded your fingers through his long hair.

“Liʻiliʻi,” he rasped, the breath hitching in his throat as he looked up at you. “Is this why you stayed away?”

With your eyes screwed shut and tears streaming down your face, you nodded. “I was afraid of what you might say, that you wouldn’t believe me,” you admitted with a shrug.

“Baby, no,” Jason sighed, giving your swollen belly a gentle squeeze. “Why would you think that?”

“Because I ran out, I ran away,” you hiccupped, choking on the words in your throat.

Jason stood and cupped your face, his long thumbs pushing through the tears as he bent and pressed his lips to your forehead. “Why did you run out?” was his raspy question.

You could try and smother the truth and bury it, but he deserved an honest answer. So you pulled in a ragged breath and hooked your hands on his forearms when you said, “I love you, Jay. I’m  _in_  love with you. And I was… I thought I had ruined our friendship, that there was no way you could ever think of me as anything more than the annoying next door neighbor. I… I panicked.”

His breath was hot on your forehead as the air he was holding hostage burst past his lips. “Liʻiliʻi,” he rasped, moving into your line of sight. “You’re the dumbest smart person I know.”

“Wait… what?” you sputtered, confusion settling heavy in your chest.

“I’m in love with you,” he chuckled, the low sound of it rumbling in his chest. “Have been since we were kids.”

You blinked heavily, as if time itself slowed. Jason wasn’t just happy about becoming a father, he loved you, he was  _in_  love with you. You choked on a sob as you pushed to your toes, catching his lips in yours, melting against him as he wrapped you in his arms. You were clinging to him, fingers digging into the black t-shirt he wore, into the corded muscles that twitched beneath the skin.

Jason hummed as his mouth slanted over yours, as it deepened, as it grew passionate, driven by need and desire. His hands found the hem of your shirt and pulled it over your head, which you greatly appreciated since your body temperature had just spiked. Clothes were removed and dropped to the floor, and only when the pair of you were completely naked, did Jason lift you off the floor, kneel on the edge of the bed, and carefully laid you onto the thick comforter.

A growl fell from his lips as he stared at you, pulling a blush to the surface. You wanted to tell him you weren’t sexy, especially now that your belly and ankles were swollen, and you had acne on your chin, but his calloused hands were scraping against your skin only to soothe it moments later with his lips and tongue. Every inch of your body was covered in goosebumps as he buried his head between your legs, tongue swirling around your clit, pushing between the folds of your pussy, teasing your tight hole.

Your eyes rolled back and you grabbed your breasts, squeezing them roughly, toying with the hard peaks of your nipples when he drove his tongue deep inside. The moan of his name that fell from your lips was heavy, saturated with lust, spurning him on. Jason pressed in a long digit that moved in tandem with his tongue; when one thrust in, the other pulled out, in and out, in and out, it had you seeing stars in no time. His finger crooked inside of you, seeking - and successfully locating - your sweet spot. With your back arching and your legs shaking, you came with a strangled cry of his name.

Jason dropped sloppy kisses on your thighs, hips, and belly as he continued to work his fingers back and forth from your dripping cunt, working you through your orgasm, drawing it out for as long as he could. Your walls were still fluttering around his fingers when he reached your the crook of your neck. You hissed as he did two things at once. First, he bit down on your skin and sucked greedily. Second, he removed his fingers, coated his cock in your slick, and pushed into you slowly.

“Jesus, baby,” he hissed, his breath blasting against your skin. “Fuckin’ tight.”

God, you hadn’t realized how much you missed the feeling of being stretched out, so full you thought you might rip in half.

When he was fully seated, you hooked your leg over his hip and rocked yours, moaning when his cock twitched. Your hands were in his hair and his shoulder, scratching his skin and tangling in the long chocolate and caramel strands that surrounded his face like a veil. Jesus, he was fucking beautiful.

Jason rocked against you, smirking when your eyes rolled back and you shuddered, your nails digging deeper into his shoulder, your body rising to meet his. He spread his legs and pushed his knees deep into the mattress for leverage to drive himself deeper, harder into you, pulling sounds from you that you had no idea existed.

Your entire body was humming, tingling with raw, carnal need, every atom was burning up from the inside out as you came. You clamped down on him, pulling a sinful sounding grunt. He grabbed the headboard and his shoulders bowed as he fucked you, his hips snapping forward, his balls slapping your ass with a wet echo, the wet sounds of your cunt as it sucked on his cock, greedy for him, beckoning him to join you in the mind-numbing euphoria.

His mouth was on yours, teeth sinking into your bottom lip, grunting, his entire body quivering as he came. Your heart was pounding, straining inside of your chest, against your lungs as they struggled for air. Jason collapsed, putting the weight on his forearms on either side of you, caging you in. He turned the bite into a lazy and thorough kiss as aftershocks rolled through you, sparking like a live wire near the end of its life.

With your hand on his chest, his eyes closed, and his heart hammering, Jason rolled to his back and gasped for air. “That… was… amazing.”

“You’re telling me. I’m still seein’ stars.” You chuckled and rolled to your back, wiping the sweat from your forehead with the back of your hand.

“You’re welcome,” Jason joked. He moved to his side, propping himself up on his elbow, while gnawing on his bottom lip. “Can I?” he rasped, large hand hovering over your belly.

You smiled warmly at him, covered his hand with yours, and set it on your belly. His features softened almost immediately and his eyes flew up to yours. “Is that… did it-”

“She kicked,” you confirmed.

“A girl?” Jason sniffled, tears shining in his eyes. “We’re having a girl?”

“I just found out last week,” you replied, resting your hand on his cheek.

He bent over and kissed your belly, bumping the spot where the baby had just kicked with his nose. “I love you and your mama so much, baby.”

You giggled when your belly fluttered with her movements. “She likes hearing you.”

“Good,” he said with a wink. “Cuz I ain’t goin’ anywhere.”


	4. Ka pilikia i loko o Paradaiso [Trouble in Paradise]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains language, and hardcore angst. This is not a drill. Angst and pregnancy do not mix well.

You were well into the third trimester - 36 weeks, to be exact - when everything went to hell.

Filming for Justice League had started several weeks back, so Jason was out of town. It wasn’t something you liked, being home alone, in a city you weren’t familiar with, surrounded by people you didn’t know. But you promised him that you’d try.

Waking up, alone, sore, and hungry, it was just another ‘normal’ day. You went into town with a good friend, drank some tea, ate some breakfast, and went to a prenatal yoga class. With Jason unavailable, your friend stepped into the role of partner, and did everything that the instructor asked. Things were getting a little more difficult to do since you were considerably larger than your frame was accustomed to.

Which was why, when it came time to leave, your friend hooked his arm around your shoulders, a hand digging into your armpit almost painfully. He hailed a cab and kissed your cheek before helping you ease into the black-and-white checkered vehicle.

You were no way prepared for what would happen the next day.

With a smile and a hum, you answered the FaceTime call from Jason. “Just the man I was thinking about.”

“Yeah, right,” he gruffed. The video hadn’t connected just yet, so it was a black screen, but when it did, and Jason’s face came into focus, your heart dropped.

“What is it?” you breathed.

His eyes were unsettling, but that was because of the weird colored contacts he was wearing. “We need to talk, that’s what.”

You sat up with a grunt. “What, now?”

“This a bad time for you?” was his annoyed question.

“What the shit is wrong with you, Jay?”

“Been askin’ myself that same question,” he answered.

Less than five hours. That was how much sleep you had gotten in the past two days.

“Oh, God, fuckin’ spit it out,” you groaned, and you got your wish.

“How long have you been cheatin’ on me?”

Bile was in the back of your throat, threatening to spill forth no matter how hard you swallowed.

“Wait… what?”

Jason scraped a hand over his face and up through his hair. “Don’t bother. I’ve seen the pictures.  _Everyone_  has seen the pictures, Y/N.”

“Pic… pictures?” Your heart was racing and the phone clattered loudly on the table as you grabbed the laptop.

“Just a friend, huh?” And goddamn, did he sound like you fucking kicked him in the gut.

It took 0.0005 seconds for you to locate these damning pictures, and when you did, you couldn’t help but laugh.

“Jay, that’s… that’s Bobby. You know him!”

He was shaking his head and his jaw was clenching painfully when you picked the phone back up. “Obviously I fucking don’t.”

“You… you can’t seriously be thinking that I’d cheat on you.”

“Do I fuckin’ look like I’m joking?” No, he absolutely did not.

That was when the anger started building in your chest.

“We’ve known each other our whole goddamn lives.”

He gave a mocking laugh. “If you were in trouble, you could have asked me.”

Talk about a complete one-eighty. “What are you  _talking_  about?”

“Five years back, you borrowed a quarter mill from Jeff.”

Your heart dropped into your stomach. “How… how did you know that?”

“Did you ever pay him back?”

“I’m workin’ on it,” you admitted.

“You’re runnin’ a scam.” God, he didn’t even sound like  _him_.

You all but jumped off the couch and started pacing back and forth. “No, Jay. That’s not… No!”

With a cut nod, he cut you in half with a glare. “I want you gone. I’ll contact my lawyer and we’ll set up a paternity test. If the kid is mine, so help me, you’ll never see him again.”

“Jay,” you choked, a knot of emotion in your throat. “I don’t want your money. I want  _you_.”

The call disconnected a moment later.

Your pulse was racing, you couldn’t breathe, and it felt like you were going to have a heart attack. There was a stab of pain low in your gut that sent you to your knees. Panic was clawing its way up your throat, gagging you, making you dry heave, the force of it making you take note of a stickiness between your legs.

With a shaking hand, you reached for the phone.

“911, what is your emergency?”


	5. ʻAʻohe Dream [Only a Dream]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Talk of a pregnant woman bleeding.
> 
> Ua maikaʻi, e kaʻu mea aloha - It’s okay, my love.  
> koʻu aloha - my love

“911, what is your emergency,” the woman on the phone greeted, her voice kind and gentle.

Fear was bubbling in your throat, threatening to choke you. You dropped to your side and saw a pool of crimson. The sight of it made your vision swarm. “I… I’m pre… pregnant, and I… I’m bleeding,” you managed to say, albeit it shakily.

“Okay, ma’am,” she acknowledged, her fingernails clicking the keys as she started filling a claim. “How far along are you?”

“36 weeks,” you answered, your entire body shaking. “I’m home alone, and… I’m really scared. Can… can you help me?”

The woman hummed as she typed away. “Of course I can, ma’am. I will stay on the line with you until ambulance gets there. Can you give me your address?”

You couldn’t help it, you watched as the pool of blood grew larger, and somehow you managed to give the information that had been requested. “How long will it take?”

“You should be hearing the sirens in just a handful of minutes, hon. Now, I need you to answer some more questions for me, okay?” She waited for you to answer before continuing. “Are you having any contractions, or is it just the bleeding?”

There were more tears spilling down your cheeks, but you were trying to keep yourself together. “Just… just the bleeding.”

“Okay, and what were you doing right before the bleeding started?”

A sob tore its way from you. “I was on the phone, talking with my boyfriend, and -”

“Was there an argument?” she asked, voice much lower than before.

“Yeah,” was your tremulous answer. “But… it’s… he’s not like that.”

There was a moment of almost-silence before she asked the one question that you never wanted anyone to ask. “Do you feel safe in your own home?”

“Are you  _serious_?” you cried. “He would never do anything to hurt me.” More blood gushed from between your legs, setting your fear and anxiety to level fifteen out of ten.

“Where are the paramedics?” you begged.

“I told you, ma’am. They’re on the way.”

You were starting to feel lightheaded and your eyelids began to droop. “I umm.. I don’t feel right,” you murmured, shifting nervously on the floor.

There was a series of rapid keystrokes through the phone. “There was an accident off the 101, but they’re on their way. I promise.” She sounded further away then she did before.

“I can’t… I can’t hear the sirens,” you slurred, tongue feeling thicker, heavier. Your vision was blurring, but not from the tears. The truth was, you were losing too much blood, and they weren’t going to make it in time.

“I’m not going to ma… make it,” you whined, the realization that you were dying was heavy on your shoulders.

“They’re almost there.” It was the last thing you heard her say before the darkness swallowed you whole.

* * *

You sat up with a cry in your throat. A hand twitched on your belly, your very swollen belly, and it pulled your attention to the man at your side. You wiped a hand over your wet face and sucked in a deep and shuddering breath.

Jason stirred, grunting softly as his hand fell away. “Okay, babe?” he murmured, fumbling up to his elbow.

“I just… had a bad dream,” you admitted to him, trying hard to get your breathing under control. You held your hands against your stomach, wishing desperately that your unborn child would move. And just when the waiting was getting to be too much, there it was, a kick to the right of your belly button.

“Oh, thank God,” you cried out, falling back to the bed.

Jason pulled you to him and kissed your tear-streaked face. “Was it bad?”

With your fingers scrambling for purchase against his bare skin, you nodded. “We had a big fight and… and… God, there was so much blood.”

“ _Ua maikaʻi, e kaʻu mea aloha_ ,” he murmured into your hair, holding you tight. “It was only a dream.”

“It felt so real,” you sobbed. No matter how hard you squeezed your eyes shut, the image of blood pooling between your legs was there, the crimson so dark it looked black.

“Shhh,  _koʻu aloha_ ,” Jason murmured, rocking you slowly. “I’m here. I’ve got you.”

It took a while, a lot longer than you would have liked, but you finally stopped crying long enough to fall asleep. The only reason you were able to do so was the solid reassuring beating of Jason’s heartbeat against your face.


End file.
